A taste of you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Mathias was always sure to remind Arthur of how much he cared. But seeing Arthur in his clothes leaves him speechless at how unaware Arthur is of his seductive nature. But he gets payback for his boyfriend being so alluring in the morning. DenUk, DenEng, DenmarkxEngland, Fluff, lemon (No smut), *Oneshot*, Tsundere England, Seme Denmark, Uke England, Iggy, Yaoi


**My first attempt at DenUK/DenEng, so please be kind with it.** **These two characters are oddly compatible and even have history in real life.**

 **Plenty of fluff and humour so please enjoy**

 **Follow, favourite and review**

 **Thanks**

Mathias hummed to himself as he tended to breakfast as he stood by the kitchen cooker. Eager to make a filling meal to satisfy both himself and Arthur, after the fun they had last night they needed the boost. Whenever the body was exercised or strained, a good meal always helped one feel better no matter the situation. He had learned that a lot over the years.

During all his time growing up, despite having seen many amazing sights and bloodshed. A warm meal and friendship always seemed to act as the light in the darkness. Reminding him that despite how bleak things seemed, there was also something better. That battle was simply something they had to face in order to fight for what they believed in.

Though it was hard to believe a loner and black sheep like England would one day become his ally and lover was not something he had expected. But he had to admit it wasn't all bad. Underneath the stubborn persona so many people labelled him with was a man of culture and history much like himself. It was simply a mask he used to protect himself with.

But around him Arthur showed a warmer, sweeter and maternal side he did not often reveal to others. Carrying a strong romantic heart within his chest that he kept hidden. But on top of that, he really was a pervert. But not in a bad way, in fact Denmark really appreciated that part of himself as it made things a lot of fun. He had always found people with surprising personalities to be more interesting.

Arthur had made the cutest sounds he had ever heard; his face was a picture and the cutest thing he had ever seen. His eyes glazed over with desire, alluring Mathias further and making his desire grow. Begging and pleading for him, his eyes filling with tears as his emotions and the sensations he was feeling kept getting the better of him and driving him crazy.

Just remembering their night of intimacy made him blush all over again, a playful smile appearing on his face. It made him want to do it all over again, there was the strong smell on his skin that only grew stronger the more passionate it got. Like his own personal drug, addicted to the taste of Arthur's lips and the softness of his skin. But it was true what they said, English men really were cute.

He was currently shirtless, wearing a pair of black jeans off the floor and pulling them off after leaving the bedroom. I mean they were dating and pretty much lived together so they were used to seeing each others bodies on a regular basis after all. So here he stood, making fresh Danish coffee, homemade Danish pastries, as well as honey and oatmeal.

It was a healthy and delicious breakfast, compared to the highly processed forms. There was less sugar in the Danish pastries than those that were sold in other nations and edited for their tastes. It would help fill their aching bellies, better than a greasy breakfast. Full English or deep-fried breakfasts were tasty, but not at all healthy. Sure, he enjoyed them, but he didn't make it a habit.

The sugar would help boost them up for later, making him ready for another round later. It was still early in the morning and there was plenty of fun to be had. It was always good to have fun when possible after all. He had always been one to take opportunities whenever possible, however Norway often said that was how he got into trouble. By not thinking rationally enough.

It was then that he heard light footsteps and Arthur stepped into the kitchen quietly. Having been roused by the delicious smell of pastries and oatmeal, having not eaten it since he was a boy. He smiled fondly at Mathias fondly still half asleep, unaware of how utterly sexy he looked in that moment. "Morning love" he replied sleepily rubbing his eyes. He wished he had woken him earlier as he would have tried to help, but he doubted Mathias would have allowed it.

Mathias turned towards the door quietly, upon seeing Arthur standing there his brain having shut down. Feeling his face turn bright red the longer he looked, forgetting about the food in front of him. Any form of greeting he had in mind was immediately forgotten right then and there. Letting his heart and body do the thinking, not his head. Which for now was a good thing.

Arthur was standing there with sexy messy blonde hair. Wearing Mathias's signature red shirt in all its glory. His legs revealed and his chest flashing a little with how big the shirt was on him. His pale skin gleaming in the light, his blonde hair so bright like the sun, almost like yarn. So many emotions running through those green eyes mixed in with exhaustion.

Mathias just stood there staring in awe, forgetting about what he had been doing. His pants starting to grow tight the longer he looked at the Englishman. For all he was smaller in stature than him, Arthur was no scrawny shit. He looked so innocent standing there sleepily, unaware of his own sex appeal. It was hard to believe this guy was an ex punk and pirate, given how awkward he was now in the modern era.

The cocky, mouthy guy who had people quaking in their boots and owned half the world, taking them down with power, dominance and a sword. Later creating amazing music and even experimenting in order for more creative aspects. He was known as the perverted ambassador for his conquests, but in truth what nation hadn't experimented? Its just that Arthur was more well known for it.

Arthur blinked, staring at the food in front of Mathias. "Um Mathias, the porridge will birn" he replied casually in a semi confused tone. Usually he was so good at cooking, so why was he pulling a stunt like possibly burning breakfast. He had a mind to tease him for being so dense, or at the very least go over and switch off the cooker before any damage was done.

Mathias blinked, snapping out of his daze and realized he had been staring at Arthur this whole time. Though he tried to avert his gaze, he now could not stop staring at Arthur, nor could he get the thought of sex out of his mind. He sighed heavily under his breath and turned off the cooker. He didn't want the porridge to burn. For he had slightly more pressing matters on hand than eating right now. He then turned quickly and approached England.

Before the latter could react, he grabbed Arthur and thrust him lightly over his shoulder. Not a single doubt in his mind of what plans he had as their day began, wanting to make the most of the situation. Carrying the smaller male upstairs eagerly, before they had breakfast he wanted this sweet treat. He could smell the light musk of tea and roses on Arthur's skin.

Arthur blushed as he felt himself being carried back upstairs "Mathias? The bloody hell are you doing? What about breakfast?!" he complained irritably. He was hungry, the food had smelled delicious and he wanted a taste. Why was he being removed from the kitchen forcefully and being taken away from the edible delights he could smell. Mathias better have a damn good excuse here.

Mathias pouted defiantly, pursing his lips as he did so. Like he could think about food at a time like this. He lowered the hand gripping Arthur and squeezed his butt playfully. He always had been the type of guy to be forward about his interests. "Jeg vil have min dessert" he replied bluntly with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Like hell he was going to suffer in silence when such a tempting treat was within his grasp. He was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

England was as much a tease as he was so he really couldn't complain and he knew deep down that England secretly enjoyed it. He was just too stubborn to admit it, but he liked that. He loved to tease England, he loved the pouty face he made and knew that he would get payback. But he didn't mind, he loved it when Arthur got mad and tried to get payback. It ended well for them both.

England blushed and stifled a cry as he felt his rear being grabbed. They already had a lot of fun the previous night. He had been looking forward to enjoying Danish cuisine for breakfast too. However, he knew that no matter how much he struggled he wouldn't get free. Denmark was a Baltic, as well as an ex Viking. He had strength that was capable of rivaling America, as did the other members.

The guy wielded an axe bigger than a normal human as if he was playing with a stick. He was not to be reckoned with and people were right to fear what he was capable of. But he was also a big fluffy puppy who just happened to have inhuman capabilities. He was a passionate hearted guy and that wasn't a bad thing, it made him unpredictable.

Relenting to his fate, he pouted sulkily at his lover "Can we at least have breakfast in bed" he begged. He really wanted something to eat, plus that meant they could have a relaxing morning together. He wanted to know that he would get what he wanted out of this too. A hearty breakfast after a long night was a truly wonderful thing after all. And he knew how well Mathias could cook.

Denmark hummed as he thought this over in head, if they had breakfast in bed that meant he could cuddle with England. He could smother him with affection while sharing food, like a date in bed together. He then smiled playfully, his blue eyes filled with mischief "Ja" he replied. It seemed that England also had hidden motives, even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

England softened, relieved they had reached some form of compromise. However, he knew that after this he wouldn't be able to walk afterwards. I mean he was still in mid recovery after last night. Mathias had always liked it a little rough after all. "Horny git" he muttered under his breath in a playful tone. But at least now they both had something to look forward to.

 **Jeg vil have min dessert-I want my dessert**

 **Ja-yes**


End file.
